


A Cream Covered Angel {NSFW 18+}

by RoseDarkfire



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Reference to Cannibalism, Reference to Previous Slavery, Shameless Smut, Soul Bond, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Axe is feeling hungry so he goes to explore his mate's kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. What he finds in the refrigerator sparks a whole new interest for the bedroom.





	A Cream Covered Angel {NSFW 18+}

**Author's Note:**

> So... there are spoilers in here that are from My Shifty Pet. If you haven't read it then there isn't much for spoils but I would appreciate ya to go read it. 
> 
> Dedicated to my favorite people in Discord. Because you guys are Amazing.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mention of cannibalism, Knotting, Biting, Collars

Axe relaxed on the couch watching television. The cooking series he watched had him fascinated. It was talking about how to make the dish. What ingredients were the best to use for it. But it also went into the science about the dish. That was just fascinating to Axe. Today’s dish: Dutch Apple Pie. Living in the Underground without food had been rather hard. Hunting the animals that managed to find their way into there just to put a plate of food on the table. The memories of his former life had him groaning. Placing his hand up to press against the front of his skull. The tension migraine already forming.

Adjusting himself on the couch he inhaled the sweet scent of his mate floating in the air. The concoction of vanilla and lilacs had him floating on a cloud. It mixed with the natural scent of pine from the surrounding forest. There was the scent of this mornings breakfast lingering in the air that had Axe groaning with hunger. Rayven had gone out to the store to pick up fixings for dinner tonight. Something about orange ginger chicken on jasmine rice with a side of broccoli. Admitting it sounded good didn’t do anything for the hunger that was grumbling in his non-existent stomach. Maybe he could find something in the kitchen to snack on.

Getting up to his feet he turned off the television. His mate didn’t care for when he left the television on. Passing by the repaired window that had taken a month to fix since his incident with Ghostly Mouse. Mouse is Rayven’s late sister who was still haunting the pack lands when he had arrived. She had died almost two years prior to that. She was taken care of by the murderous version of Sans, Dusty. Which was a good thing. As much as Axe hated to admit it, it was better for his mate. Without the constant aura that Mouse had around her his mate was in a cheerful mood. In fact, he had woken up to her being a bit frisky this morning. Which had been interrupted by the Beta reminding her of her duties.

Grumbling while he walked into the kitchen he shoved his hands the pockets of his shorts. The soft feel of the pockets caressing the bone reminded him of how sweet his mate was. She made sure to wash his clothes with this stuff called fabric softener. It felt amazing against his bare bones. So much so he often forgoed the boxers just to feel the softness of the shorts against his pelvic bone.

Letting his one working red eye light skim over the kitchen. Till it came to the fridge. Rayven often prepared him little snacks that wouldn’t spoil his dinner. His slippers made little scuffing sounds against the floorboards echoing through the room. Wrapping his boney fingers around the handle of the fridge. A gentle tug rendered the seals on the fridge loose allowing him to pull it further. Cool freon air greeted his skull making him hum in delight. The days were getting hotter reminding him too much of Hotland. It was why he spent a lot more time in Sowdin.

A quick glance through the fridge he inventoried everything that was in it. Resorting back to his old ways back in the Underground. It was nice to have good quantities of food. And Rayven always kept the fridge well stocked due to his constant concern of running out of food. Looking into the drawer he found some roast beef. Ooh, a sandwich sounded good. Gathering the lunchmeat and cheese he turned to the door where the mustard was. Freezing when he found three large cans there in place of the mustard. They all had these deep blue lids. Placing the meat and cheese on the shelf he reached over to pull out one of those cans. The label on the can read Reddi-whip, lower on the can he read Extra Creamy. With a picture of this cone-shaped white stuff piled on top of a pile of strawberries.

Whatever this stuff was it looked good on that pile of strawberries. Did it have a good taste though? Bringing the bottle up to his face he reached over with his free hand. Popping the top off with his thumb sending it across the room. His eye light following it towards a corner. Oops. Gonna have to recover that later so that the mate doesn’t berate him. He was still on the fence for trashing the other cabin. Well allowing the other cabin to get trashed.

Bringing his attention back to the can between his hands. The tip of the can reminded him of a spike in one of his brother’s traps. If they had been cut into fours at the top. Tilting the can downwards he stared into the hole. How did this work exactly? Placing his hand along the side of the white tip. Pressing down on it. This white stuff sprayed straight from the can. Axe felt it fall into his dead socket and around the bridge of his nasal cavity. It made him drop the can from his grip. The sound of the aluminum hitting the floor and rolling somewhere could be heard. Along with the sound of the front door opening.

“I’m home.” His mate's husky voice rang from the front room. The rustling of bags could be heard which meant she got those groceries she wanted.

The sound of them boots she started wearing recently clicking against the floor. If the socks weren’t bad enough; the calf high leather western boots matched with those socks were absolute killer to his poor shorts. Just thinking about it already had an erection of his ecto shaft piercing a hole through his soft basketball shorts. Turning his head, he caught sight of his dark-haired angel walking into the room. Denim skirt tight around her hips giving her a one-inch gap between the white thigh high socks and that skirt. The black sports bra peeking through the white button up shirt that was undone just above her belly button. Yep… these shorts were quite literally screwed.

The thick leather collar that he had made for her in the Underground when she was his hunting dog; hanging loosely around her neck. The need to find her a better one welling deep within his mind. Till he took in the surprised look on her face. Violet eyes sparkling with curiosity while she stared at him. That scar trailing from her top eyebrow down over the eye and cutting into her cheek. Soon that surprised look melded into an amused smile. Showing off those dimples that pierced into her cheeks.

“Found my whipped cream I see.” Rayven mused crossing the room three bags pulled taught in one hand. Her other free of anything.

Taking a few steps up to him she raised her free hand up. Letting her thumb brush just under his dead socket. Swiping some of the creamy liquid that was there. Pulling her hand back she let the pink muscle slide from between her lips. Grazing over her thumb the muscle retreating back with the cream lightly coating it. Before pulling between those full lips. Axe felt the blush dusting over his cheekbones at the innocent but lewd move.

“whipped cream?” He asked his voice a bit gravely from not using it most of the day.

“Mhm…” Rayven hummed turning her body. Placing the bags on the counter she started to pull items out. “I usually indulge in a can everyone in a while. The stuff is like crack or somethin’ its seriously addictive.”

That had Axe smiling while he stepped up behind her. His hands coming up to her midsection feeling how much more weight she still needed to put on. He was complacent on the slight curve of belly making it so his phalanges couldn’t align straight. Perfect… that’s how she felt while against him. “that good hmm?”

The amusement in her voice rang clearly while she spoke her next words. Her head turning slowly dark ebon hair being pulled taught from the press of his body into hers. “Ya don’ agree?”

“wouldn’ be able to answer ya.” He spoke honestly bringing his hand up to swipe the cream. Bringing it from the bridge of his nasal cavity. Pressing the cream covered thumb towards his teeth. His tongue escaping the cavern of his mouth to slither along the padding. Taking in the sweetened liquid. “mmm…”

“See.” Rayven smiled even wider at that “Knew you would like it. Though it goes better with chocolate and ice cream.”

Rayven wiggled hinting for him to let her go. It only made Axe wrap his arms tighter around her. Not wanting to lose the comfort of her body pressed into his. Purring he buried his face into the dark cascade of ebon locks. Another wiggle had him whining out in protest. “Axe I need to get things done.” Rayven giggled at him her body shifting. Managing to do a one-eighty in his grip.

Lifting his head back so that he could peer down at her better he smiled at her. She was a good head shorter than him. Standing at a five foot three in comparison to his six foot two. The sight of her delicious cleavage pressed up against his shirt making him rumble in delight. It made Axe hungry but not for food. “still reeliin’ from this mornin’ angel.” He cooed softly lowering his head to press a gentle kiss to the top of her forehead. Inhaling the scent that came naturally from her skin.

“Oh? Well, can’ have my mate achin’ with need now can I?” Rayven spoke her hands coming up to press against his shirt. “Why don’ ya head to the bedroom. Allow me to put the groceries away while ya get comfy. I’ll be there in a few… I promise.”

Axe felt his cheekbones puff out in frustration at the temptation to disregard what she had said. The idea of pressing her up on that counter and have his fun here came to mind. One look into those bags told him there were perishables in there. A soft grumble escaping him due to the thought of those items spoiling because he felt needy. Nothing annoyed Axe more than letting good food go to waste. Leaning into her he brought his face down to level with hers. Ensuring that her violet eyes stared into his red eye light while he spoke. “don’ take too long angel. ‘ma feelin’ mighty hungry.” He growled out.

His teeth crashing into those soft plump lips. Letting her feel just how hungry he was. The already erect magic formed underneath the soft basketball shorts. Using his knee he slid it between her legs, nudging them apart giving him a wide girth. Both hands sliding down to grip her backside. Using the difference of height to pull her upwards. The skirt sliding upwards to reveal the royal blue panties she wore underneath. The set he knew she had on because he had watched them slide up her legs this morning. Once she was high enough he pressed his erect magic against her clothed slit. Eliciting a soft moan from her while he took the opportunity to press her down into him. Axe barely contained the growl that bubbled through his throat.

“don’ keep me waitin’. been needin’ ya all day.” He finished up while he pulled back. Struggling to not take her with him to the bedroom. Placing her flat on her feet. It took everything to pull back from her retreating to the bedroom like he had been asked. The magic that swirled around him crackle with the needy sensation. Soon… he would have his Angel soon. And he was going to enjoy every damn minute of it.

Once in the bedroom, he made himself comfortable on the bed. Making sure to be facing towards the door so that he could see the exact moment she would walk in. The room felt overwhelmingly hot at that moment. Sitting up he took off the large black shirt and tossed it to the side. Not caring where it landed. His mate didn’t seem to mind when he tossed his clothes around. Once he felt the cool air brush against his bared bones he looked down to see the fractured blue soul pulsating. The hints of purple vibrating through the cracks. His hand moved over his crotch giving it an experimental stroke thinking of how good she would feel when she got in this damn room.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Rayven watched her mate retreat to their shared bedroom. A warm flustered feeling flowing through her body. He had to pull that move grinding his hardened magic up into her. The heavy and rapid thrum of her heart beating in her chest. The need to calm herself in order before she marched her way into that bedroom. The skeleton that was waiting in there would more than likely keep her pinned to the bed for hours. No scratch that he would definitely pin her down to the bed. Taking hours to fully worship her body in order to fulfill that hunger he currently had going for him.

When Axe got hungry, that hunger had no limits. That also meant he had no restraint. He had been living with the pack for almost half a year now. And he more than made up for the time he had missed out with her since they parted ways as Sans and Runt. Meeting up later as Axe and Rayven. The instant connection from their former lives in the Underground linking them together.

Pulling open the bags she quickly started to remove the groceries from them. Making sure to grab the stuff that was supposed to go into the refrigerator first. Taking a step back from the counter her foot connected with something on the ground. The sound of aluminum rolling across the floor. It brought her attention downwards to look at what could have made that sound. One of her large cans of whipped cream was rolling underneath her kitchen table.

Rayven held back a chuckle at the thought of what she might have interrupted when she had walked into the house. He had a rather surprised look on his face when she had come into the kitchen. Not to mention the placement of the creamy liquid was almost too good for her not to enjoy. Opening the fridge, she placed the chilled items inside. Saving them from the warmth the kitchen had.

A click of her tongue she contemplated something in her mind. The can that had rolled under the table was growing too warm. Whipped cream needed to be a chilled temperature for it to maintain the ability to become a whipped topping. Didn’t mean it would go to waste. Crossing the room, she reached undertaking hold of the can that was there. Back into the fridge was where it went. Looking at the other two cans she hummed a thought to herself. The other two cans are still full and very chilled.

Axe didn’t know about whipped cream it seemed. Which meant he didn’t know the advantages of having the whipped topping around. Gripping one of the full cans she pulled it out of the shelf. Walking towards the bedroom. Making sure to unbutton the remainder of the shirt she wore. Slipping it from her shoulders. Idly allowing the shirt to be removed gently.

Peering into the opened door she found Axe lounging at the center of her bed. Rayven thanked the stars that she made sure to invest in what was known as a bear queen bed. It was big enough to ensure the tall skeleton didn’t have his feet hanging off the edge of the bed. Rayven poised herself to lean against the frame of the door. The can of whipped cream pressed into the small of her back. Reminding her of how chilled it was while pressed into her warm skin. That red eye light fixated on her where she stood. A grin spreading wider over his face. Showing off his sharp fangs to her.

The memory of what those fangs could do to her had her trembling lightly. This would be fun… especially if she could get him to leave more love bites on her body. “angel… come on.” Axe growled at her reminding her of how impatient he could get.

Rayven smirked softly making her way towards the bed. Each step slow and deliberate until she pulled that can out from her back. That red orb zeroed in on that can. A bone brow arching upwards in curiosity at the can like it had insulted him in some way. Rayven held back the chuckle that threatened to erupt from her. “Ya look like the can did somethin’ menacin’ to ya, my love.” Rayven mused.

“not exactly fond of the idea of gettiin’ more of that cream in my socket.” Axe grumbled making Rayven realize what had happened to him. If it had gone into his socket then there was no doubt a discomfort there.

“Do we need to wash it out now?” Rayven asked prepared to take her mate to the bath so she could care for him.

“nah. just a bit of a discomfort angel. i can wash it out later. it ain’ somethin’ in dire need. besides, i told ya i was hungry. an’ i see what i been cravin’ all day.” To make his point he made sure to slide his blue tongue slide over his teeth in a slow lewd motion.

Rayven smiled adoringly at her mate. Admitting that he seemed absolutely adorable when he got in moods like this. The ravenous cannibal that he appeared when she was in the Underground melted away at this sort of behavior. Her gaze dropping from his face down over the exposed bare bones that had been revealed. She could see his soul pulsating within his ribcage. In fact, she could feel her own thrumming in response to his. Excitement sparking through the link that bonded them together.

“Allow me to take care of ya for a bit my love.” She brought the can up to wiggle from side to side. Feeling the cold liquid swish against the sides. The flat part of her fingers feeling it through the aluminum of the can.

Axe looked at the can accusingly. His tongue rolling over his teeth once more like he was trying to grasp the taste of the cream. Rayven moved towards the bed. “Trust me, my love. I won’ steer ya wrong. Ya don’ even have to touch the can.”

She could visibly see Axe weighing his options here. Even while she climbed up the bed. Strands of her hair rolling from her shoulders to dangle in front of her. He didn’t move from the position on the bed, but he didn’t agree to having what she intended done to him either. Lifting her violet gaze up to look at his one red orb that was visible she offered a warming smile. “Please.” Her voice hinting at the slightest bit of a beg that she could muster.

It elicited a wicked grin from Axe. While his red eye light fixated on her. “say it like ya mean it, angel.”

Rayven groaned at what he wanted to hear. Axe was definitely dominant in the bedroom when it came down to it. He allowed her to do what she wanted outside of it. The minute she passed that doorway it became his domain. That domain often included her nearly naked with only socks and perhaps an oversized shirt on her. Giving him free access to her more intimate parts.

Mustering all that she could she looked up at Axe. Her eyes pleading sincerely at him while she spoke. “Please Big Guy. Let me try somethin’ on ya that I’m sure ya will like.” The words coming out sincere while she spoke.

Axe moaned out at the soft plea that escaped her. “love when ya call me big guy. always feels like that was the name ya called me. even when we were in the underground.” His hips shifting to push a thrust into the air. Rayven knew he was just as turned on as she was.

“Compared to me ya are a big guy.” The words being growled out playfully while she climbed closer to him. Wary that he could grab her at any moment. Not that Rayven was against it but she wanted to try something new with him. “Ya able to hold back from grabbin’ me, my love? Wanna try this to see if ya love it or not?”

“might be a bit hard but i think i can manage.” Axe chuckled.

Rayven rolled her eyes loving that he had a sense of humor during something like this. It was a reminder how much of a catch her mate was. Placing the can off to the side she climbed her way up half the length of his body. Her hands coming up to press under his mandible. Lightly angling his skull upwards so that she could lean in. Pressing her lips against his teeth. His arms encircling her waist was a give in. She hadn’t exactly told him to say no touching. It was welcoming to Rayven. Years of being too afraid to let anyone in because she might be seen as weak had pushed any potential lover away.

Being thrown into the Underground gave her the opportunity to get close. Even if it had been from a pet’s perspective. And she knew she shouldn’t, but she thanked every day that she ended up in that paradise. She freed the Creators and found the perfect guy that the surface world could never muster to make.

Axe pulled away their mouths parting from one another. “angel…” Axe sighed softly his voice coming out in a needy whisper. “as much as i love the feel of your kisses i want to feel more than just your lips.”

Rayven smiled down at Axe admiring the need that was sparkling in his red eye light. Leaning back, she sat above his pelvic bone feeling his erect magic. A lust filled smile curving her lips. While she ensured that anyone that dared to come into the room. Especially for her Beta. He was still on punishment for what he had done to Mouse. Rayven wouldn’t hesitate to smite her close friend from her childhood if he interrupted this.

“Alright my love.” Rayven climbed off of his lap reaching over to grab the can of whipped cream. “This is goin’ to feel cold. But trust me when I say I think ya will enjoy this. Can’ say that I have done it on anyone before. So ya will be the first.”

“well, i look forward to findin’ it out angel.” Axe hummed getting into a comfortable position on the bed.

Rayven reached over to grip the top of his basketball shorts. The softer fabric feeling great beneath the pads of her fingers. Pulling the shorts downwards until it revealed his erect magic. Rayven admired the royal blue coloration that his shaft held. Often women would brag they came in all sizes and colors. Rayven could honestly say that no one had one like her mate. She continued to pull his shorts down the rest of the way until she was able to pull them completely from his body.

Her tongue slid over her top lip at the prospect of what she was about to do. Axe shivered under her inspecting gaze. Rayven let out a soft chuckle taking a firm hold of the cold can. Her nail pressing under the blue cap popping it off. Showing no care where it flew off into the room. Axe flinched making her think that the same thing had happened when he opened the can. Her other hand reaching to wrap around the girthy base of his shaft. A purr vibrating from Axe making her smile.

Slowly stroking upwards taking in the swell just above the bone. The pad of her thumb taking the opportunity to rub over the swelling. His knot. She had only taken it once and it had been one of the few times they were able to enjoy their bodies. Axe groaned at the subtle touch making Rayven shake the can on whipped cream. Bringing the can close she angled it down. A press to the white tip feeling it bend under the pressure. Thick white cream sprayed out over the translucent ecto shaft.

She swirled it slowly around his shaft taking the time to cover him perfectly. One glance upwards she could see the curious look on his face. Clearly, he had never experimented with food in the bed. The irony of the aspect was not lost on her. Leaning down she pulled her hair back with one hand. Attempting to keep it from falling into the creamy substance. Placing the can off to the side she brought it back up. Not shying from the cream covered magic before her. Parting her lips, she took the tip of him between them. The creams sliding against her mouth outside of the targeted area. Her tongue swirling under the ridge of his mushroom shaped tip.

Axe gripped the comforter his breath hitching in his nonexistent throat. “an-angel… ya have never…” His words were cut off by her taking more of his shaft into her mouth.

Her lips wrapping snuggly around the girth. Finding it hard to lock her lips fully around the girth of his shaft. She knew that it might be hard to take him fully into her mouth that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try. But a hand to the back of her head was already forcing her head back up. “don’ ya dare force yourself. ya can stretch down below angel. ya try to take all that in your mouth ya risk breakin’ ya jaw.” The growl dominant coming from him. “but ya can go as far as ya can. be warned angel i won’ give warnin’ when i toss ya back.”

Rayven looked up at him and was surprised to find him sitting up. His hand moving from the back of her neck to take a firm grip of her hair. A groan rumbling through him when he started to work her over his shaft. Rayven proceeded to suck on him the best that she could. Her body trembling under from how turned on she was in her own way. The way he was acting was similar to the first time they had shared each other in the Underground. Worry ate at her that she might have broken Axe. His hand reached down to grip the black sports bra that she had on. A ripping sound could be heard filling the room before the stretchy material was ripped loose of her. The same went with her skirt and panties that she had on. She should have known that clothes wouldn’t last with a guy like him.

A deep guttural growl filled the room next before she was yanked off his shaft. Yep, she broke Axe. She was thrown back onto the bed, the sight of the vaulted ceiling in her view. Bone clacking against of aluminum came next making her gaze shift downwards. Till white creamy liquid took her vision. “damn can…” Axe cursed.

Rayven chuckled reaching up to attempt to wipe the cream from her eyes. Her actions halted, her hands were thrown up against the headboard of her bed. “guess it works as a make shit blindfold.” Axe chuckled before she felt him trail his tongue around her right breast. “mmm… i see the potential here. wonder what other foods could be used in this situation.”

Oh boy, she surely created a monster when it came to the bedroom. His mouth trailed over to her other breast. The feel of fangs rolling over the swell over her breast making her shiver in anticipation. Being a shifter enhanced the excitement of being bitten, scratched, clawed, and other things that would potentially be severe to a human. The thrill of having a mate who could provide the roughness she needed. Even when she felt those fangs clamp down into her. Her yip echoing out into the room from it.

“Axe!” Rayven whimpered not so subtle.

“that’s my name angel. don’ go wearin’ it out.” Axe snickered leaning up to claim her lips. She felt him slide up inside of her. The feel of his shaft seemed a bit thicker than normal. He snarled in response his hands gripping her hips. “fuck… why don’ we do this more often.”

That was a good question. But Rayven knew why they were so busy setting up into their new roles Those thoughts were wiped from her mind when he angled her ups upwards. She was pulled up to have more of him thrust into her. Rayven arched her back upwards against the bed in response. “Oh, Stars…” She moaned out.

“that’s right angel. ya gonna be seein’ stars when i’m done with ya.” Axe growled, she felt him thrust till he bottomed out inside of her. He leaned down till his ribs pressed against her breasts. The rough texture grating against her already taut nipples. She whimpered softly from the friction that was caused.

Axe’s grip became tighter around her hips. The shift in his hips pumping in and out of her body. She could feel the swell of his knot pressing against her core when he pushed up inside of her. Rayven moved her legs to wrap around his hips holding onto him the best way she could possible. This wasn’t just shameless rutting like she had done before he came into her life. This was sharing her body with her mate.

The feel of him stretching her body beyond what she had experienced any other time. “Axe… this feels…”

“different. i know angel.” His breathing became labored from their lovemaking. “i-it’s the soul bond. they say when ya share one another after a soul bond it feels ten times better than before it. it’s our bodies attemptin’ to catch up with our souls.”

He rolled back bringing her with him. She the cream finally melting away for her to look down at him. A grin spread over his face while he pulled her down on top of him. The press of her knees meeting the firm mattress beneath them. The magic binding her hands faded allowing her to lean forward. Axe’s red orb fixated on her while his hand came up to the center of his chest.

“ya think this feels good now. wait till i have our souls minglin’ together durin’ it. but…” He was out of breath, a clear sign he was starting to wear down. “i wanna be able to last for ya angel. if i pull my soul out an’ yours that could exert myself. an’ i wanna make ya feel good for hours. ya deserve it.”

Rayven felt touched by what he had said. Rolling her hips down into him. A glance off to the side aided her to find the can. It had remnants of the cream topping at the tip of it. Gripping the can she brought it up to hover the can lightly over her breast. Spraying a decent sized dollop over it. Axe instantly sat up to take her breast in his mouth. With him in the sitting position, it allowed Rayven to lock her arms around his shoulders.

Slowly she proceeded to bounce up and down in his lap. Axe moaned onto her breast in response. The coil within her body starting to tighten. Rayven whimpered, Axe placed his hands on her hips thrusting her downwards hard enough his knot pushed into her. Sealing him inside of her body. Rayven felt tears stinging her eyes leak down her cheeks even as she came hard around Axe. The magic from Axe’s erect magic pouring into her coating her insides.

Axe’s hands slid upwards the center of her back pulling her into him. Both of their body’s trembling in the aftermath. There was no doubt they both would need a shower later today. “let’s see if i can fill ya with pups this time.” Axe chuckled one hand moved up to stroke the back of her head. Smoothing down the dark strands of hair that became a mess. Rayven rested her head into his shoulder loving the feel of how close he was. Till a knock came to the door.

“Ray Ray? Um… ya are needed…” Sly’s voice came from the open door. The Beta standing from clear view so that she wouldn’t see him. Axe, however, used his magic to slam the door shut.

“the alphas’ are takin’ a moment to enjoy themselves. get the fuck out before i throw ya out.” Axe growled. “or i can call traps at work an’ he can be right over.”

The rushing sound of footsteps retreating from the door made them both chuckle in amusement. “Ya are gonna have to tell me what Traps did to him.”

“angel… there are some things my brother does that i don’ wanna know. ya best get some rest. gonna need to recharge for when i get my hands on ya after ya wake. told ya, ya are gonna be seein’ stars by the time i’m done with ya.” Axe promised softly his arms hugging her snuggly before he fell back against the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr I try to post when I do updates on here. I have noticed that sometimes the email system AO3 doesn't operate too well. If you want more prominent updates please follow me here.
> 
> [RazsLilWolf](https://razslilwolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
